Knocked Up
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SLASH,LEMON,READNREVIEW-Poppy's hospital wing seems to be gathering a little attention on two boys.Yes,with her ears being knocked into her head with yells and whining she ponders on how the hell this could have happened?Wait..don't answer that. Too Late!


_**Okay people. This is what happens when I'm bored. A very bored oneshot! I am sick – when I'm sick I'm weird. So don't be throwing rocks at me when you're done reading!**_

_**Warning **__****__** SLASH is in this story. LEMON is in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY FREAKING EFFING POTTER! WOOT!**_

_**Title: Knocked up**_

_**BTW this is my conclusion on something! What is that something? I don't know but it happens when you're bored! (actually it's stated at the end of the story!)**_

--

"This is your entire fault!" both boys argued. The two boys from Hogwarts had every right to be made at each other…and themselves. Seeing the raging hormones of wizard boys these days seem to get out of hand.

The nurse in Hogwarts Hospital wing, Poppy Pomfrey, has finally decided that she is fed up with all the weird cases.

This by far isn't the weirdest but it is the first in her history at Hogwarts.

Seriously.

"Now- Now boys. This might be good news." Poppy shut up though when she received two death glares. She left with a little pout and sat at her desk in the corner of the room, trying to block out all the yells from the two boys.

She started to wonder how this happened – wait…bad thought.

How did what happen you ask?

Let's us ponder the answer – that or you could listen to this story.

_-- One week ago --_

_The two boys walked hand in hand down the hall, smiling like fools. Students who were passing by for their classes were practically blinded by the happiness radiating off them – or would be if they could glow. That or it could be radiating from the blonde's unusually shiny, silky hair. _

_Back to the matter at hand the two boys were practically skipping down the halls of Hogwarts Wizard School – supposedly going to their potions class._

_If anyone had bothered to even check twice they would have notice the boys slip into the wall – which is clearly impossible…in the muggle world. Of course in the wizard's world there are a lot of secret passages. This was not a passage. Oh no – it was a secret room. _

_The two walked into their room and made sure that the spells were casted – no not on each other! On the walls. Silencing charms and such are really a wonderful thing!_

_The two lovers clung onto each other while their lips met with hot passionate kisses. They met again and again. The brunette – who personally looked like the bottom – was in control. Those hands were working on taking off that horrible annoying tie of the others who seems to working on the others pants._

_The brunette succeeded in his long and epic battle with the blonde's shirt – which was now off and showing of some very beautifully pale skin. The brunette tried to walk forward but since the blonde had released his pants and loosened up they fell onto the bed. The two erupted into small giggles and nuzzled their noses before getting back to their stripping work. The blonde one ripped the brunette's shirt off. Buttons scattered across the ground leaving little hints of landing in unknown places._

"_Must you always tear my shirts open?" the brunette asked the blond._

"_Of course! You don't undress very quickly." The blonde responded – kissing the others collar bone._

"_If I recall you were the one undressing me just now."_

"_Then let's continue…shall we?" the blonde chuckled and tore the shirt off the brunette and throwing it aimlessly at the ground. _

_The brunette complied without complain and soon both lovers were naked. The blonde shivered as flesh met flesh while the other shivered just by looking at the lust in silver eyes. The brunette dove down and claimed those soft, pink, intoxicating lips. The blonde thrusted his hands into that glorious wild hair and tugged at them none too gently. He heard the brunette purr and responded with a none too gently bite on the neck. The blonde winced – feeling the teeth sink in. The blood seeped out but the bite ended with the blonde moaning. That tongue lapped any blood that threatened to spill from that neck but it was soon forgotten when kisses went down on the pale skin. A gasp was heard in the room and the brunette smirked. He took the nipple in his mouth and slowly started teasing it._

_The blonde writhed with pleasure. "Ah- Harry!"_

_Harry Potter wasn't an innocent savior that's for sure. Harry smirked and took his left hand just to twist the other nipple pleasurably. The blonde cried out and arched up from the bed. His hands left that hair just to grip onto the sheets – tighter when the other free hand took his dick and started stroking._

"_H-Harry! Please! Please!"_

_The mouth left the nipple and the blonde immediately regretted from stopping his lover. "What do you want…Draco?"_

_Slytherin's and Gryffindor's do mix well – since they tend to switch places for a little while. Draco peered down at Harry with lust emanating from them. _

"_You know what the bloody hell what I w-AAH" he cried out and a twist on both of his nipples had made lighting heat flow through his system. The pleasure basically wrapping around every nerve in his body- making him sensitive. _

"_What do you want me to do?" Harry asked with a husky voice. That mouth kissed the collar bone and down the pale skin just to stop on the stomach and leave a very wet trail back up to the jaw line. He kissed the chin and then hovered over the blonde. "Well?"_

"_H-Harry, please go inside me! Please fuck me! Please!"_

_Harry chuckled and kissed his lover. He let his tongue explore that well known cavern for it had different tastes every time he did. _

"_Lube?"_

_The blonde shook his head. "No – I don't need it."_

_Harry nodded. He didn't bother to even stretch the boy out when he started pushing in. Draco threw his head back, pushing into the mattress, crying out in a silent – painful and pleasurable cry. Harry leaned down and kissed the forehead, still slowly pushing in. "It's alright love I'm almost in." Harry whispered sweetly._

_Draco nodded and was panting when the cock was fully embedded inside him. A few moments passed by and Draco gave the okay. Harry nearly pulled out all the way but slammed in. Draco felt tears leave his eyes but as soon as the rhythm became familiar he met with each thrust. Draco cried out with pleasure each time while Harry grunted and whispered sweet nothings. Harry gripped Draco's thighs and pulled them up while spreading them a little while. The thrusts became deeper- faster – harder. _

"_H-Harry! I'm going to c-come!" _

"_Me too…Come with me Draco." Harry said. After three more thrusts the two lovers trembled together and felt themselves release. Harry collapsed onto Draco – feeling the come that was sprayed on the pale skin. Harry kissed the lips._

_Draco groaned. "Harry get out of me!"_

_Harry chuckled and moved to pull out. He casted a cleaning spell and immediately dropped next to his lover. "I love skipping potions."_

"_Me too…Harry?"_

_Harry hmmed in response. _

"_Can I have my turn now?"_

_Harry smiled. "Let's go!"_

_At that the blonde jumped on top of Harry and the two began their 'special' Potion class._

_That day they learned this 'Potions plus Two of Hogwarts Sex Gods equal Hot Sex_

_--_ End --

Poppy sighed and looked at two potions containers. She saw the color change and sighed. She gripped them – hiding its color so she won't get hit with yells.

She walked up to the two just to here their argument. Oh how the screeches and whines tortured her ears.

"YOU BLOODY GIT ALWAYS HAD TO HAVE SEX DIDN'T YOU!?"

"SO WHAT IF I DID?! YOU DID TOO!" one pointed an accusing finger to the other.

Poppy Pomfrey cleared her throat.

"I SO HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"WELL I HATE YOU TOO!"

The two boys turned away from each other – arms crossed around their chest – and pouted silently.

Poppy forced her eyebrow to stay down and spoke with false calmness. "I got your results you two."

The boys jumped her almost immediately.

"Please tell me it's not green!"

"Please tell US it's not green!" the other corrected with a sneer. The brunette glared back but soon both puppy eyes – with a hint of anger, dangerous anger in them.

Poppy coughed. She is going to do this with much cheerfulness and the best fake smile you have ever seen. At that she raised the viles up in the air – so that two wouldn't force them out of her hands to throw at the wall and said: "Congratulations! You are both pregnant with each other's child!"

"I KNEW IT! I HATE YOU POTTER! YOU AND YOUR SUPER SPERM CAN GO TO HELL!" Draco screamed.

"Ah and Mr. Malfoy??" Poppy called quietly.

"WHAT?!" the blonde turned on her and she saw his nostrils flare.

"You're having twins."

Harry jumped and pointed at Draco. "HAH! AT LEAST I GOT BETTER SPERM THAN YOURS!!"

Draco stood there pale.

Poppy cleared her throat. "You are too Mr. Potter."

Poppy watched the two boys stand there stunned. She quickly put the potions down and was about to sit when she heard arguing outside the door. She watched as a red headed boy and a dark skinned boy came in bickering, the two boys were none other than Blaise and Ron. She walked up to them. "What's the problem you two?"

Blaise glared at Ron - trying to drill a whole in that head. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Poppy let out an exaggerated sigh. "You and half of Hogwarts gay community."

The two newcomers stared at her stupidly. Poppy handed them the pregnancy potion test and went to her desk. Her bum landed on the seat with the thud while her right hand was secretly working on pulling out her hair.

'_I should retire already.'_ Poppy took a last look at two shocked men and another bickering couple.

Could this day get any worse? She shook her head and prayed to Merlin that it won't.

--

**_Alas this leads up to my conclusion! In mpreg/slash stories…you should never – EVER have the partners switch off! LOLZ! It can become a pregnant fiesta!_**

**_Again – before I get rocks thrown at me – I am sick and when I'm sick I get weiirddy! That and I think I had too much cough medicine :P I guess that happens when you spill! JK! Maybe. Lolz_**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
